


Star

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Ficlet, Less than 50 Words, M/M, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Looking at the stars Max has a realization.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English and bad writing skills...

You're both looking at the stars, joking around comfortably while he tries to find the Leo constellation to show you. But looking at him smiling the only thing you can think is that you already have the brightest and warmest star at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Really thanks to RosaNautica for the tip about the grammatical error. You're really nice!


End file.
